Camp Shadow
by Ange1us Mortis
Summary: All out favorite Mortal Instruments characters attend Camp Shadow together but what happens when the directors are brutally murdered? Will the MI gang figure out who did it before it"s to late? MAJOR Malec some Clace maybe Simabelle! HIATUS due to CoLS!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

**Alec POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not and never will own The Mortal Instruments series if I did Alec would be immortal and married to Magnus for all enternity! Thanks! ^-^**

Camp. Camp camp camp camp. No matter how many times I think it I still cannot believe our parents took Max and left me, Izzy and Jace here at Camp Shadow. Looking around I noticed that there was a main building where orientation would be held in a few minutes and on each side there were large square buildings with signs proclaiming the gender that would be housed there. The boys were on the left and girls on the right. Great. Just great. I can't even stay with Izzy, I mean Jace is great but he gets a little old. Even now I can hardly believe I once had a crush on him. Yep thats right I'm Alec Lightwood a highly closeted gay teen who used to be in love with his adopted brother. Only Isabelle and Jace knew about me and only because they cornered me in my room and questioned me.

"Alexander Lightwood!" said Izzy. "You will not keep zoning out on me here! We all got ditched together you know."

"Yeah whatever Isabelle, I know"

"So Alec think you'll meet a nice guy here?" And there goes dear Jace, he doesn't like the situation so I have to suffer. He of all people should know that I did NOT want to get into a relationship in a summer camp or ever for that matter, Mom would kill me if she knew and I don't even want to think bout the reaction Dad would have.

"Shut up Jace... I'm not you I dont chase after everything with legs" I muttered.

"Heh and there's his next prey." Sure enough Jace was looking at a redhead who must only be five feet tall that was completly ignoring the attention and focusing on some dorky kid wearing a shirt that announced his undying love for vampires. Shaking my head I ignored the fact that now Izzy had found some green haired, pointy eared kid to gawk at, I hated him already.

"Umph"

"Sorry darling" said the tall boy who just bumped into me. And when I say tall I mean unaturally tall this guy is like a six foot tall sparkle decked out in clothes that were shinier than the sun itself. He was wearing rainbow leather pants, a tight lime green muscle shirt with a blue sparkly headband that had a giant "M" on the front. "I'm Magnus Bane and you are?"

"I'maleclightwoodhi"

"Well I didn't catch that so I'll have to call you Blue Eyes" he decided. "See you in orentation Blue Eyes". Wow. Was he flirting with me Alec Lightwood? Me? Wow.

"ALEC HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"IZZY SHUT UP!" I slapped her arm. "He's not my boyfriend"

"But you wish he was" Jace said from behind me causing me to jump.

Some woman over the loud speaker called for everyone to enter the main building for camp teams and orentation. The subject, thank god was dropped as we all walked into the building. I couldn't help but look for the boy that bumped into me earlier. Magnus Bane. I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to know everything about him.

**Author's note- R&R please folks! Should I continue? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

**Alec POV**

**Author's note- Valentine is 17 years old in this fic not an adult, he is also Sebastion's twin brother! Camille and Rapheal will be together in this fic (If you my reader's want them to!) no Camille/Magnus only Magnus/Alec! Thanks my dear spoiled readers 2 chaps in one day!**

Everyone took their seats in the main buliding's main room (their were only two others one for each camp director) and the directors started to talk and introduced themselves as Ms. Hernondale and Mr. Aldertree. They then launched in to a huge lecture about how important teamwork is for young people like us. At this point in time Isabelle had already snuck out with pointy ear boy who had been introduced to me as Meloirn, I still hated him and Jace was flirting with redhead aka Clary, not that I cared. I really didn't! So again I was left alone with thoughts of Magnus Bane until he himself took the free seat next to me.

"Hello Blue Eyes" as an afterthougt he added "Not like I don't love calling you that and your beautiful eyes but what is your name?"

Blushing I told him my name was Alec Lightwood, to which he replied that it must be short for Alexander and since he prefered Alexander thats what he'd call me consequently causing me to blush for a second time. He demanded we would exchange phone numbers so we did and when he typed his number into my contacts I noticed his eyes. They were goldish green with slits down the middle like a cat's eyes would have.

"Beautiful"

"What did you say Alec?" Magnus asked without looking up from my phone.

""

" Don't be sorry darling frankly I'm flattered!" He handed me back my phone keeping his hand on mine blushing I quickly texted Izzy to get her butt back here before they announce the teams. She did and giggled quietly when she saw Magnus's hand ontop of my own so I quickly drew back before I could process the look of disappointment on Magnus's face. Blushing and turning to face Ms. Hernondale I listened to her as she announced the teams and explained that as there was more boys than girls so as the teams wouldn't be equal in the number of each gender.

"Team one- Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Simon. Team two- Meloirn, Sebastion, Maia, Camille, Rapheal, and Valentine. Your teams will be your family for the next 3 months so I suggest getting to know them a bit better tonight after dinner!"

" And dear boys," Aldertree announced, " In be careful in the bathroom because their must be cameras!" Breaking into a fit of perverted giggles Aldertree continued to look at the boy called Rapheal.

"Dimissed!"

After dinner I learned that Izzy shared rooms with Clary and Camille and Maia shared. I was glad Iz didn't share with Camille, lets face it that girl is downright scary! Apperantly at 9 we had the head back to our rooms since 10 was lights out so the others guys and I headed to our building. There was four little rooms in it down the main hall and a main room where we could all talk, I have a feeling that won't be happening much. Anyways the first room was shared by Meloirn and Rapheal, neither looked pleased. The second was the brother's Valentine and Sebastion's room, angel only knows what they'll do in there. Finally there was two rooms left, peering at the first ones name tag it turned out to be Jace's room but he didn't share with me as I expected, he shared with Simon. Poor nerdy kid is gonna get killed.

"What why the heck am I not with Alec" Jace pouted "I cant share with him he's a loser!"

"Bye Jace!" Magnus said grabbing me by waist and steering me towards the final room, our room, mine and Magnus's. Strangely I was happy that I got to share with him instead of Jace. I smiled up at Magnus and opened the door. Looking around I finally saw someting that I'd never expect to see.

"Oh my god what is that?"

**Author's note- Any good? R&R if you love Malec! Please add your ideas everyone! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

**Alec POV**

**Author's note- I had this chapter written but your comment inspired me, so this is for you lovingbites!**

As the door opened I saw Mr. Aldertree digging through a closet with many sparkley things in it, clearly Magnus's things. Holy crap what is my camp director doing in my roommates closet? This camp just gets weirder and weirder...

"Eh what the **** are you doing going through my closet? Put down the glitter, slowly and carefully!" Magnus's voice was very calm and threating, I think it was because of a threat to the glitter not just the overall creepiness factor. He really was odd. Aldertree put down the glitter with and evil smirk wiped across his face.

"Teh he he, Bye boys!"

"Well" I finally spoke up as Magnus moved his glitter back to safety, "That was terrifying." It honestly was.

"I know my glitter was in danger" He sighed. "Well enough of that darling look around I moved in already and your sister did for you as well I think."

Looking around I noticed that there was two beds in the room one with my own black sheets and the other with a canary yellow comforter, and on that comforter was a tiny white cat. Magnus rushed over and picked him up cooing at him for getting cat hair on his pillow.

"This my dear Alec is Chairman Meow my cat, and yes before you ask he IS full grown" Magnus grinned at me, or the cat I wasn't quite sure. Dumping the bundle of fur into my arms Magnus went over to his bedstand and grabbed a sparkly pink camera and took a picture of us. "That one's a keeper!" "Hope you dont mind my side of the room being so colorful darling, it's just how I am!" In truth it was horrible there wasn't a white or black spot anywhere but he'd never say so to Magnus.

" I don't mind at all its kinda nice really" I said forcing a smile.

Magnus walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder steering me over to his bed. Ploping down he grabbed my hand and asked all about me, Izzy and Jace so I told him our life story and he told me his. His mom was very upset with her life and hung herself in the barn and his step father tried to drown him afterwards so he's been living with his aunt Emma. Upon looking at my horrified reaction he told me he was over it and that everything was okay now.

" ALLLLEEEECCC!" Our door slammed open as Jace ran in holding a wall camera? " Oh my god... it was him! Aldertree put this in our bathroom Alec!" Jace looked as though he was genuinly unerved which didn't happen often so I slid off Magnus's bed and slowly walked over to Jace and asked him how he was sure it was Aldetree and more importantly was it also they only camera. "Well I saw him in the hall on the way here and didn't have time to hide the camera so he asked me if I liked his present."

"O M G" Magnus laughed "This is not okay"

"Oh come on Magnus no straight guy would wear what you do your probably fine with all this but straight people like me should be worried!" Jace exclaimed. Magnus walked over to Jace and told him in a very calm unlike Magnus voice that Jace was worse than Aldertree and before I could stop him he punched Jace in the arm the proceeded to walk over and lay on his bed facing away from us.

" What the HELL was that for Magnus!" I yelled. "By gods it was just his twisted way of a joke! Jace go get yourself cleaned up and get out, it's almost 10 o clock and Aldertree will check to make sure we are all sleeping so I don't wanna deal with his crap on top of your own! Now!"

Shooting a last sneer at Magnus Jace turned and left slamming the down behind him causing Chairman Meow to jump out of my arms clawing me as he went. Damn cat I was bleeding. Glancing over at Magnus he still was facing the other way, digging through my bag I found my first aid kid and noticed I had no peroxide. Our door opened again to reveal Aldertree.

"Dear boys I think you know it's lights out and if I see you not in bed again next time I will have to punish you!" More giggles. "Bye boys."

"Damn" I slammed my head against the wooden door. "Damn damn damn!" My sudden outburst caused Magnus to finally turn and look at me, not that I wanted him to. I really didn't!

"Look Alec its not that bad mmk? I have peroxide in the bathroom I'll get you all cleaned up." He tried a smile but it was weak, I guess he felt guilty for hitting Jace though I didn't know why... Maybe because he was my brother?

"It's not that, I mean it is but I'm just so tired of being left behind when my parents take off, I'm tired of Jace and Iz making out with everything that has legs and I'm most tired of the fact that I'm a eighteen year old gay man who's still in the closet! Why can't I be brave like you are? Not that I'm saying your gay at all but I mean well yeah."

"First off Alec" he said as he lead me to the bathroom and started treating my cuts. "You are a wonderful, kindhearted person to have put up with everything as long as you have but everyone needs a break sometimes. You can be brave like I was though I never ever see you dressing like I do." Smile. "I am very gay and after camp is over I personally will help you come out to your parents okay?"

Silence.

"I mean only if you want me to Alexander."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you? And don't call me Alexander."

"I'm nothing special, you however are so I will do anything to make you realise that." He replied ignoring the Alexander bit.

"How do you know I'm special I mean we did just meet?" There was a moments silence as he pondered that and aplied the last of my bandaids.

"I'm excellent at reading people Alec believe me, now how about after camp activities tomorrow you join me for a picnic?"

Blushing I asked him if it was going to be a date and he answered that it only would be if I wanted it to. I did want it to I really did. Smiling a looked at Magnus who looked very worried that he may be rejected.

"I'd like that, but only on one condition."

"What's that darling?"

"That it's an official date." Blushing I looked to Magnus for his approval.

"I'll take that condition dear." Linking his arm through mine we walked over to our beds parted ways and I fell asleep with thoughts of Magnus Bane the most beautiful, sparkly man I'd ever met.

**Author's note- Where should I go from here? Review to tell me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 4**

**Magnus POV**

**Author's note- IKR Magnus POV never saw that coming myself but oh well!**

Blink. Blink. Oh hell don't tell me I got drunk again because last time Em was so mad, mental check no headache, no woozy feeling... Nope still sober. Opening my eyes I remebered I was at camp, I really didn't want to be here but Emma thought it would be good for me though I don't know why... But I was def okay with it now because today I The Magnificant Magnus Bane had a date with Alexander Lightwood. God his eyes were beautiful, even Meow liked him as much as Meow likes anything. Speaking of the angel a very shirtless and embarassed looking Alec

he saw me looking at him, emerged from the bathroom.

"Um hi Magnus" Alec scurried across the room hurridly putting on his shirt. "Camp activities start in five minutes so you should get ready Magnus." OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! Mental freakout... only five minutes to achevive my perfect look. I threw my self out of bed and was in the bathroom before Alec could even blink those perfect bules.

Exactly five minutes later I was dressed spiked and beautiful walking with Alec over to the crowd gathered by the main building. Alec motioned me over to where Izzy was explaining to Jace, Clary and Simon how she had dumped Meloirn because he wasn't on her team therefore he wasn't worth her affections. Jace was not listening as much as shamelessly flirting with Clary, this time she was responding. They to had a date tonight.

"Hey guys!" Alec said. "So what's today's activity?"

"Don't know don't care what I do care about is when your date with Magnus is!" Alec looked shocked and honestly I was a bit taken aback as well so Isabelle continued. "Come on Alec I am your sister I know these things and before you get mad at Magnus no he did not tell me!" Looks like Alec was not gonna respond to this one so I decided to chip in.

"It's tonight after the 'team activity' and dear Iz we must get together later because I have a purrrrfect nail color for you dear!" I really did have.

"I can never turn nail polish down Magnus, Clary you must come as well, Magnus and I can make you look A-Maz-Ing girl!"

"It's a date!" Clary piped up. Hmm she was strangely familiar.

"Now Clary I am shocked and appalled that after you agreeded to date me you'd date Magnus to of all people don't you know he doesn't bat for that team?" Giggles from both girls and Simon. Ms. Hernondale walked up to adress the group and that moment and told us we will be canooing with a partner.

"Oi did you say canoodling cause I can do that!" Jace yelled, followed by a smack from Clary as Ms. Herondale cleared her throat and went on explaining how our partners must be from our own team yada yada yada. The partners ended up as me and Alec *insert smug smile*, Jace and Clary (no suprise there), leaving Izzy and Simon. On the other team was Camille and Rapheal, Meloirn and Maia, Valentine and Sebastion. Shooting a sympathetic look at poor Iz I escourted Alec to Lake Shadow and our waiting canooe. The lake really was rather big but I was really terrified of water so I has plans of canooing over around a bend getting off and starting up my date early. I told Alec my master plan and he seemed more than happy about it blushing as he agreed.

"And" Ms. Herondale spoke again. "If any of you were debating not partcipating" she said looking at Alec and I, damn "It will be a race so each pair wiill be going against one from the other team, if you don't participate you'll forfit your teams chance to win!"

"Well Magnus I'll be here the whole time okay? I will not let you get hurt." I gulped.

"Promise?"

"I swear." I relaxed a bit at this and listened to Herondale announce who's against who. It was Alec and I against Sebastion and Valentine since we were the only boyxboy teams, Izzy and Simon against Meloirn and Maia, Jace and Clary against Camille and Rapheal.

Jace grinned. "I like our odds!"

**Author's note- Thanks to all who review and special thanks to lovingbites and Im. losing. hope! If you favorite please drop a review it only takes a few minutes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

**Magnus POV**

**Author's note- Sorry for lack of updates life is life so yeah! :D Oh btw Valentine and Sebastion are homophobic just a little twist my evil mind made me add so some cruel elements in this one even though it pains me to write it. :[ I hate the haters! Ah and I changed the rating to T because I'm about to swear a lot in future chappies!**

Well Izzy and Simon won their race but Jace and Clary could't wait till their date so much to Alec's disgust they starting making out in the middle of the race and obviously lost. I was hoping they'd win so I didn't have to get into the water but Jace screwed that up along with seemingly most everything he does. I know I just hated him because he was Alec's first crush and I wasn't even though it wasn't fair because I had many crushed before Alec so yeah. Alexander was unlike any boy or girl I'd ever been with he was special and I feel as though I'd known him forever. Yep I've got it bad I am head over heals for Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but that was okay it made me oddly happy. Hand in hand (earning glares from Sebastion and Valentine not though I cared) I put on a bright orange lifejacket which was disgusting but I felt safer in it.

"Don't worry Seb we can beat the faggots" Valentine sneered at us.

"Say it again Valentine and I will beat your ass to the ground!" Iz looked on the verge of losing it. Which I would have already if I wasn't thinking about the water. Oh god the water.

"Why back the fags when your hot enough to burn a building down. Wanna hook up with us later?"

"That 'fag' is my brother and so help me I will castrate the both of you if either on of you ever dare touch him or me or even look at us funny you jerks!"

"Enough fighting! In the canooes now!" Ms. Herondale looked really mad, so we all just got into our canooes.

"Maggie" Alec whispered. "I'm here for you so just breathe we can do this!" I almost squealed with joy at the fact that I got my own nickname even if it was 'Maggie'.

"One. Two. Three. Go!" Ms. Herondale blew her whistle and we took of rowing. Smiling at Alec we rowed faster than I imagined that we could. Halfway there Sebastion starting taunting us.

"Haha how could some emo and a gay sparkle win a race against us!" High fiving Valentine he continued to glare at us.

"Shh Alec don't worry they don't matter to us." He just nodded and rowed faster. Watching Alexander row was probably the only thing that got me trough this ordeal. I couldn't stop thinking about how Dave my step-dad had tried to kill me, I didn't deserve it I was only a little boy. Alec was extremely sporty much to my surprise, I kept watching how is muscles rippled through the balck tee he was wearing as the water from the oars splashed back up on the both of us. Crossing the stretch of water 1.3 seconds (apperantly) before the other team we won the whole thing for our team. Even Jace claped me on the back however that was one look of jealously from Alec I didn't need to see.

**Alec POV**

Time passed slowly but finally Magnus motioned me to join him outside. I still couldn't believe I called him Maggie, it was so embarassing to say something like that it just screamed at the world 'I'm Alec Lightwood and I have crush on Magnus Bane even though he's way to good for me. Yep there I said it (or rather thought it) so it was final, I liked Magnus Bane and someday I may also love him. God Alec. Magnus had changed from earlier, his spikes were pink and lime green and he wore and tight tank top with a yellow jacket over it topped of with purple sneakers and white leather pants: one word H-O-T.

"Earlier I found a lovely clearing by the lake where I thought we could do dinner?" Magnus smiled "If thats okay with you?"

"Definately!" My damn grin was about to crack open my face so I blushed.

"I love your blush dear it's sooooo cute!" Magnus giggled, yep giggled. "We're here!" It really was lovely, small brush everywhere and in the middle was a blanket and a basket with 2 glasses, some food, and a bottle of wine. Entwining his arms around my waist Magnus walked me to the blanket and we sat down. It was perfect!

**Author's note- Okay so kiss next I think! I need ideas of what they should talk about on the date! Thanks all! Reviews=Love :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

**Alec POV**

**Author's note- I have been brought to the attention that a certain someone thinks my story is to much like Camp Iridis... well its about to take a turn so :D Malec forever people! Thank you Im. losing. hope and lovingbites again! On to Malec loooove! Thanks! **

Magnus was really amazing the food was great and the wine was better. I wondered if he was going to kiss me, I think I wanted him to. No I was sure I did. Glancing over at him lying on the blanket I asked "Magnus how many relationships have you been in before?" I thought he wasn't going to answer but he sighed and did.

"A fair few in my time, I've dated many guys and once or twice a girl but nothing ever really clicked they were just physical to me nothing that made me think about coming back home to them in a few years. How many have you had Blue Eyes?"

"Don't laugh at me but this is my first date" I blushed. "And I'd really like it if we didn't get um well um..."

"Physical?" Magnus smiled at me but his eyes held a teasing glint.

"Yeah, physical."

"Really hard to believe no one has asked you out yet, I mean even if you did still have a foot in the closet someone as got to have wanted you." Another smile.

"Iz tried setting me up once but the guy was straight as a arrow so it didn't go over to well, plus I didn't fell comfortable that my little sister was setting me up."

"I understand but you do know arrows bend in mid flight right dear?" We looked at eachother for a moment before bursting out laughing simaltaneously. I fell over next to him and he put his arm around my neck. After a few minutes when we calmed down we tried to start up a normal but that ended with more giggles, (yes we giggled okay) and we somehow were now sitting up gazing into eachother's eyes. Magnus leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, it was slow at first then the kisses got faster and more hurried. The feel of his lips on mine was amazing, when we stopped my lips were tingling.

"Was that okay Alexander?" Magnus asked looking genuinly concerned for me. As if I wouldn't like that.

"It was the most amazing first kiss with the most amazing guy that any man or boy could ask for Magnus." Reaching over and touching his cheek I felt as though I should start the next kiss so I did. This time we kissed slower and more passionately taking the time we knew we had. "I really like you Magnus, more than like you."

"I know. I more than like you to babe, so where are we going from here?"

"Magnus Bane" I said. "Will you be my official boyfriend to publicly flaunt and make even Izzy jealous?"

"Oh god yes!" We kissed again and I knew everything was going to be perfect, how wrong I was.

"Alec! Oh my god I already got Jace and Clary!" Izzy. From the looks of it she was crying recently. "Simon walked into the main building to call his mom because his phone died and he found Ms. Herondale and Mr. Aldertree. Dead!" Magnus and I got up and ran with Isabelle over to the girls common area where everyone was gathering. From what we knew it was murder, their throats were slashed with supposedly the same knife and one one slice and there were no other people the besides the 12 of us and me, Magnus, Clary and Jace were clearly innocent because we were on our dates but the others weren't that lucky.

**Still Alec POV**

A new camp director was coming tomorrow, her name was Ms. Selie. Thinking about the brutal murders made me feel like I was going to vomit. I did and Magnus held my long black hair out of my face, he really was amazing. Anyway the police couldn't take the case, something about a triple homicide they got a big break in recently so Magnus, Iz, Clary, Jace, Simon and I decided that we will find out who killed our directors and save the rest of us from the threat on our own lives.

**Author's note- Okay wow. First attempt at a kissing scene (tell me how I did... loved it hated it?) and murder all in one delightful chappie! Ah we have our own Scooby gang! Fred- Magnus, Daphne- Iz, Velma- Clary, Shaggy- Alec, Scooby- Simon, Scrappy- Jace (the ego thing and the fact they borh are epic fails!) So cute, anyways send me ideas on who you want to have killed them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Camp Shadow**

**Chapter 7**

**Magnus POV**

**Author's note- Sorry I hit a writer's block for like 2 days! Anyways if y'all care I'm failing art, how can one fail art you may ask? I really have no idea! I'm putting fluff and mytery in one chapter so lets see how this rolls out, onto the Malec! Thanks!**

Have I mentioned I hate mornings? Well I do and really really hate mornings after people have been murdered and mornings after I made a pact with five people I just met to find said murdered people's killer before we are killed. I only did it for my amazing new boyfriend Alexander. I really cared for him and I don't usually care for people so easily but from the moment I first saw him I reliased he was different. He wasn't just one of my many many flings and one-nighters he was someone I could see myself with forever. Amazing now I sound like a hormonal teenage girl. Anyways me and Alec were walking hand-in-hand *squeal* headed to meet the new director Ms. Selie with everyone else. When Iz saw us she flounced over giggled at our entwined hands.

"OMG your so cute together Alec!" she giggled.

"Well at least he isn't with like Simon or something..." Jace pitched in. God do I hate him, but I'll put up with anything for my Alexander.

"Um guys me and Clary are right here and I think I speak both our minds when I assure you as geeky as I may be I am so very very straight!" Simon said sounding more than irritated. He was straight though, at least I think so.

"So" Clary said finally piping up. "Any developements on our killer?"

"God Clary could you be any louder?" Mmm just the way my Alec talks makes me wanna... Okay Magnus enough! Get a grip, okay i'm gripped if thats a word.

"Shush babe she's fine." As a spoke a tall slender woman walked in front of us. She was wearing designer clothes and wearing a desiner bag in her hand, if I was straight I'd think she was cute but I wasn't so there.

"SILENCE." her voice was calm, commanding and yet had a hard cruel edge to it. "I am Ms. Selie and I will not tolerate anyone talking when I talk."

"Technically I was talking before you talked but okaaaay..." Jace spoke up.

"Enough. No camp activities today just go to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the day so I don't have to deal with any so called in camp romance." Well since Alexander and I share and we knew there would be romance today we shared a sercet smile. "Disperse!"

**Author's note- Okay this failed but I owed you guys something. My next will be better! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Camp Shadow **

**Chapter 8**

**Alec POV**

**Author's note- Hey all! If i still have readers I am so sorry about the delay in chapters but I was suffering writer's block due to a maths test in my school tat will allow me to do math 3 years ahead oh my age instead of the 2 1/2 years I'm doing now! Anyways in regards to the story I'd like any ideas you can give me about the details in the murders and the characters involvement. Onto the story! Thanks!**

In the boy's common room Magnus and I were snuggled in a tight wound on limbs on a blue recliner by the TV set , Magnus was fast alsleep face buried in the spot of my neck where he was last kissing. Jace and Simon were on the couch, Meloirn was texting Maia his new romantic intrest, Sebastion and Valentine were in their room talking whereas Rapheal was in his room with Camille who he had snuck in about 2 hours ago, they clearly were not talking but doing other things... Brrring Brrring my phone vibrated in my lap waking Magnus. A text from Izzy that read: Scooby gang meeting 11 p.m, in 1 hour from now at the clearing where mine and Magnus's first date was (we couldn't yet figure out a good name for our little group so Clary insisted on naming themselves after the group with the talking dog that was on tv, of course Jace agreeded so they were "The Scooby Gang", fail I know.)

"Who was that darling?" Magnus said between kisses on my neck.

"Mmph." I said pulling away, by the look on my face Magnus reliased that I couldn't talk when he did that. "Izzy, we have a you know what at the clearing at 11." Looking at Jace I saw a slight nod to show that he was in as well but apperantly the Voice season 1 finale rerun was more important to him. Of course it was.

"Well considering Isabelle will be there I must go paint my nails that magnificent green she lent me! Oh and Alexander, don't worry you won't have to paint yours as well." With on last soft kiss he detangled himself from me and walked into our room, I reliased then that he must have noticed the look of distress on my face when he talked about apinting his nails. I hated nail polish.

` "So" Jace started. "I guess you and She-man the prince of sparkles have really hit it off."

"He's an amazing person Jace, I wish you'd treat him better."

"Since dad won't worry about you and play the scary man in the family someone has to." Wow Jace and his ego care enough about me to play dad. He may yet surprise us.

"Oh well um thanks Jace that means a lot to me." I smiled because I really meant it. He smiled back and returned his attention to The Voice. I heard a door open and Rapheal walked out with a 'I just got laid' air about him. Sitting on another chair he spoke.

"Wow that Camille is good if ya catch my drift."

"Pig." Simon spoke up finally. Hmm odd.

"Meh whatever gets it done." Jace said. Blah he was just mad that he didn't get in Clary's pants yet. Keyword, yet. My door opened and out strode Magnus waving his lime green nails in my face. I told him the truth they were hot! It was five to 11 so us four (Simon, Jace, Magnus and me) pretended we where heading to bed and instead snuck out Jace and Simon's window. Clary and Izzy were already at the clearing. They waved us over so we all took seats however my seat was Magnus's lap. We made out for a few minutes then got down to business.

"So what news?" said Jace prince of tact.

**Author's note- Sorry for the lack of fluff, chapters in the future should make up for it! R&R please! Thanks!**


End file.
